


a demon inside

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [67]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The blood that stains his clothes is worth more than anything else that he’s done.The smile on his face only gets darker as his eyes get redder, as the hand that clutches the axe wraps around it even tighter.or, quackity has a ghost inside of him
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Series: the dream team fics [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	a demon inside

**Author's Note:**

> hiii dedicated to hari bc friendo <3
> 
> started this on my phone but then decided 'fuck it' and finished it on my computer

The blood that stains his clothes is worth more than anything else that he’s done.

The smile on his face only gets darker as his eyes get redder, as the hand that clutches the axe wraps around it even tighter.

Blood will be spilt tonight, and it will be on his hands. They will be stained red, will be a sign that he is a man of chaos, a man to not fuck with.

It will be a sign that he’s the new found god.

His hands will be stained red and black, and they will be caked in the liquid, until it cracks under his pressure. Until it cracks just like the people will, as he swings his axe and chops them all down.

(Distantly, in the back of his mind, he thinks that this isn’t okay, that this isn’t right. But the blood of the heart has stained his lips and stained his brain and his smile turns darker and his voice turns meaner.

“Is this not what you wanted, Quackity? Is this not what you had planned for?” The voice mocks him in his own mind, and he can only watch in despair as it all worsens. As everything dies, as it’s all on his hands. “Is this not what you had wished when you dug into my grave and ate my heart, when you drank my blood as if it was water and you were a thirsty man?”

This is not what he had wanted, what he had wished for, not at all. He had wanted power. He wanted to be the leader.

Not this. Not any of this.)

His laugh is a cackle, and his apron is stained in the blood as his eyes turn red and he stares at Technoblade, the man only looking slightly tired.

“Are you ready to die, Techno?” His axe gleams in the moonlight, and Techno only sighs tiredly as he pulls out a pickaxe.

“Only if you’re ready to meet a god tonight, Quackity.” He says, and Quackity doesn’t get any time to blink before the pink hair is in front of him as a sword is stabbed through his chest. It’s in Techno’s hand, the pickaxe in his other, and the anger builds in his chest as he forces the sword out and shoves the man away.

“You’re dying tonight, Techno.” He growls, and his voice sounds deeper, sounds angrier, and he sees the realization dawning in Techno’s eyes as his hand grips his pickaxe tighter.

“I have a pickaxe, and I’ll put it through your teeth.” Techno growls back, bringing it down on him, and he’s helpless to do anything as his teeth crack and his jaw breaks.

(When he wakes up in bed, Dream is standing inside of his room, messing with a piece of paper, and when he checks his jaw and stands up to look in the mirror, he doesn’t say anything. He only leaves the paper and gives him a small smile before leaving.

The paper is instructions on how to get rid of a demon if you’re possessed.)

**Author's Note:**

> @purpleds on tumblr


End file.
